King and queen
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: After an incident can Noah win back his love. Bad summary. Noah/Kurt & Sam/Kurt Finn/Noah friendship, Kurt/Mercedes friendship
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Noah were dating but after being embarrassed by Noah Kurt started to avoid him. One day Noah comes over Kurt's house.

"What are you doing here Noah?"

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about ok"

"Come on just hear me out"

"No I'm tired Noah. I'm done with all of the lies and apologies. I'm done with you."

Kurt tries to close the door but Noah stops him. "Stop please"

"No how could you do that to me?"

"I panicked"

"You panicked"

"Yes I didn't mean any of it Kurt"

Kurt just stares at Noah "I can't do this any more Noah"

"Kurt"

"Just stay away from me"

"Kurt I said I'm sorry"

"And I don't care" Kurt closes the door.

The next day Kurt and Mercedes are sitting in the glee waiting for everyone else when she's notices that something was wrong with him.

"Kurt you ok?"

"I broke up with Noah"

"What, when?" Mercedes was the only one who knew about him and Noah.

"Last night"

"I'm sorry"

"You want to know the worst part, I love him."

"Does he know?"

"No"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Cause he embarrassed me in front of the whole school, you saw him."

"Yeah but he only did that because of his retarded friends"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours"

"Doesn't sound like it?"

"Look I'm sorry"

"I can' stop thinking about him. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but I'm here if you need anything"

"Thanks Mercedes"

Then the rest of class comes in. Kurt and Noah lock eyes. Kurt waves and Noah waves back. Looking away Kurt started to think, if he's going to get over Noah he has to do something big.

After glee club Kurt is walking to his truck when Noah walks up behind him "Kurt!"

Kurt turns to Noah "Yeah"

"Um you got a minute?"

"Sure you want a ride home?"

"Yeah"

Kurt and Noah get in the car and drive off.

"So what's going on with you Noah?"

"Nothing I just miss you"

"Really"

"Yeah I can't stop thinking about you"

"Same here, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing I just wanted to be with you"

Kurt smiles

"Can I ask you something Kurt?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love me?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Yeah I do"

"I love you too Noah"

"Even after everything I did to you"

"I know why you did it"

"I thought you hated me for it"

"No matter what you did I couldn't stop loving you even sometimes when you make it impossible for me to forgive you."

"Kurt I'm so-"

"Please don't say sorry"

"I didn't mean any of it"

"I know but it still hurt" Noah doesn't say anything so Kurt continues "You know I to tell myself you hated doing that me, that you cared"

"I do care and I hated every minute of it"

"Well it didn't seem that way to me"

"What you think I enjoyed throwing you in dumpster and calling you names."

"I don't know anymore."

"Why can't we just go back?"

"Because I don't want to go back Noah, I want to move forward, I thought I could one day with you but then it came to me."

"What?"

"All that crap you told me about coming out and owning the school was just that, crap. You were just saying that to shut me up" Kurt pulls up at Noah house "I just can't go through it all any more ok"

"Well can we still hang out? I don't want to lose you. You made everything thing in life better. I love you Kurt"

"I love you too but I can't"

"Kurt"

"I got to go"

"Kurt please"

"No we should just keep our distance, its better that way"

"Better for who Kurt?"

"Everyone just stay away ok"

"Ok"

Noah gets out of the truck and Kurt pulls off, leaving his heart behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**After leaving Noah's Kurt goes to Mercedes house. There sitting on the couch watching a fashion show.**

Mercedes looks over at him "You ok Kurt."

"I talked to Noah."

"And what did he say?"

"That he loved me."

"And you said?"

"That I love him too."

"Are you going to get back together?"

"No, ok I'm not getting back together with him. I told him that we need distance from each other."

"Well that's going to be hard since you have every one of your classes together."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"I do"

Kurt looks over at Mercedes "What?"

"The new kid."

"What about him?"

"He's gay, why don't you ask him out."

"Are you talking about Sam Evans?"

"Yeah he's cute, right."

"He's ok but are you sure that's a good idea. I mean I'm pretty much stuck on Noah and I don't want to hurt Sam."

"Well in order to get over Noah you're going to have to move on and Sam's perfect."

"I don't know"

"Look Sam's out and proud. Isn't that what you always wanted, to be in an out and proud relationship."

"Yeah but with Noah."

"I don't mean to sound mean or anything but you're in for a long wait because Noah is never going to come out."

Kurt looks down "Maybe he will."

Mercedes sighs "Ok just talk to him. If you don't like him or you don't feel anything for him I won't bug you anymore about it."

"Ok fine I'll talk to him."

**The next day in glee class Kurt saw Sam sitting alone so he goes over to him, ignoring the glare he got from Noah.**

Sam saw him coming over and a bright smile came across his face and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Hi, Sam right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't know if we met but I'm Kurt."

"Yeah I heard, you're an amazing performer."

"Thanks and you're not so bad yourself."

Sam gives a nervous and slightly embarrassed chuckle "I'm ok"

Kurt smiled "So um do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all"

Kurt sat down next to Sam and the two started talking.

**Noah POV**

Noah was hott, he watched as Kurt playfully pushes Sam's shoulder. He watched the blush on Kurt's face as Sam flirted with him. It all was too much for him. He started to picture Sam with his hands all over Kurt's body. Kissing him and caressing him. He started to hear Kurt's sexy moans and groans as Sam hit that spot every time. He face was red; his hands were balled up in a fist so tight it drew blood. Shaking those images from his head he punched the nearest thing to him which was Finn. Finn's shriek is what brought him back to the present. He looks over at Finn who was holding his shoulder in pain.

Finn pushed Noah "What the hell dude"

Noah's face went red as looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He looked at Kurt and a tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away and got up "I'm sorry Finn" With that Noah left, leaving his bag on the chair. Finn grabbed his book bag and followed him out the room.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt thought he was seeing thing. He thought he saw Noah cry but that wasn't possible because Noah never cried. He looked up at Mercedes who looked shocked as well.

**Noah went to the bathroom and did something he never did before, he cried.**

Finn followed Noah to the bathroom. He heard Noah crying in one of the bathroom stalls. He knocks on the door "Dude" Noah doesn't say anything "Noah I know you're in here."

Noah opens the door and walked pass Finn. "What do you want Finn"

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Noah goes to the sink and splashes his face with water. He winces and looks at the marks on the palm of his hand. "Damn"

"Come on dude, first you punch the hell out of me and then you bolt out of class. What is it?"

"Just leave me alone" Noah pushes pass Finn and was about to lave when he felt a hand on his arm. "Let me go!"

"Does this have anything to do with Kurt?"

Noah slowly turns back to Finn. "He broke up with me."

"I would have too after what you did. You really hurt him Noah."

Noah pushes Finn "God Hudson don't you think I know that."

"I don't even know why you even told me about you and Kurt."

"Because you're my best friend." Noah walks out the bathroom.

"Hey wait" Finn goes after him.

Noah stops and leans on the lockers "I really screwed up this time huh."

"What happened with Kurt?"

Noah slid down the lockers and sat on the floor. "He said he was tired of me and he wants nothing to do with me."

"Look dude maybe he's tired of hiding."

"I'm not coming out Finn!"

"Why not, if you do maybe Kurt will give you another chance."

"You don't understand, if I come out my life will be over."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't get my football scholarship."

"You don't know that."

"And you do, tell me who would want a gay football player."

"Everyone dude you're the best player on the team. Gay or straight collages would kill to get you on their team."

"I would lose everything."

"And Kurt's not worth that. Honestly I don't know what he sees in you."

"Same here"

Finn sits next to Noah "Look I'm not good at relationships but I know Kurt. He tells me all the time about how he wants a Knight and shining armor to come rescue him. You know the perfect guy, a guy who's not scared or ashamed to admit how he feels about someone and right now that person's not you it's Sam. If you don't do something now you're going to lose Kurt forever."

"But what if he doesn't even want me back."

"Then you're screwed" Finn gets up and holds out his hand "But you'll never know if you don't try."

Noah grabs Finn's hand and pulls himself up. "ThanksHudsonand if you ever tell anyone about how I-"

"Cried like a baby I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Ha very funny" Noah tries to grab Finn but he moved out the way and took off down the hallway and Noah went after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

Standing in the middle of the gym Kurt stood, covered in ice cold slushy, dripping down his face and clothes. Noah stood in front of him with a microphone, karofsky and azimio and other football players stood behind him. Kurt looked in Noah's eyes as he said three little letters that peirced through Kurt's heart like a dagger. F-A-G. The whole gym started chanting that word over and over again. Tears fell from his eyes because even though the gym was full of people the only one he saw was Noah. His Noah, the love of his life, his everything. He ran out the gym missing the guilty look in Noah's eyes.

Present

Wedenesday

Kurt was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when mersades comes in. "Hey Kurt"

"What if I ask him to prom"

"What, who?"

"Sam, what if I ask him to prom"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I actually really like and I want to get to know him better"

"What about Noah?"

"What about him, were over"

mersades sits next to Kurt "Look Kurt-"

Kurt jumps up before she had a chance to finish "I'm going to get ready for school"

"Kurt"

Kurt ingnores her and goes in the bathroom. After getting ready they leave. Walking down the hall Kurt sees Sam at his locker. He goes over to him "Hey Sam"

Sam smiles "Hey Kurt what's up"

"I know you just got here and the school year is almost over but I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school"

"Sure but only if you do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Go to prom with me"

Kurt looks down and laughs "Um"

"You don't have to"

"No it's just I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok and yes I'll go with you to prom"

"And I would love to go out with you" The school bell rang and Sam looks away from Kurt. "We better get to class"

Noah's POV

Noah was sitting in the back of the class. He saw Kurt standing at the door talking to someone but he didn't see who it was. When Kurt came in Noah saw Sam walk pass the door. He growled making others look back at him.

Kurt's POV

Kurt looked around for a seat in the front but they were all full. The only avabile desk was beside Noah. He took a deep breath and sat down next to him. He ignored the wispers and looks even notes that came his way. When class was over he quickly packed up his stuff and was about to leave when Noah grabbed his hand. They waited for everyone to leave then sat back down. Kurt sat across from Noah with his hands in his lap.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly looked up at Noah "Yes Noah"

"What are you doing with the new kid?"

"Were just friends Noah"

"Really it didn't look that way to me. What are you dating him now?"

"No I'm just...Look just leave me alone ok"

Kurt gets up as does Noah "Just tell me is there something going on between you too."

"Yes alright I asked him if he wanted to go out after school"

"And he said yes"

"Yeah then he asked me to prom"

"And you said?"

Kurt looks down "Yes"

"Why Kurt to make me jealous"

"No I actually really like him and I'm not going to stop seeing him either"

"I know you still love me Kurt"

"I do but after what you did we'll never be together again"

"I said I was sorry god what else will it take for you to forgive me"

"Nothing alright I will never ever take you back after what you did to me. Now just leave me alone alright."

"No I don't care what you say Kurt I'm never going to give up on us."

"Whatever" Kurt tries to walk off but he was pushed aganist the wall by Noah.

Kurt's POV

Noah then kissed him. Kurt wanted to push him off but he couldn't. Instead his arms went around Noah's neck brining their bodys closer together. Noah's hand travled up and down Kurt's stomach until finally resting on the front of Kurt's jeans. Kurt moaned as Noah started to move his hand up and down.

All of a sudden Kurt pulled back panting "No stop"

Noah was panting as well "What is it?"

"We can't this can't happen" Kurt untangled himself from Noah and picked up his things. "I should go"

"Wait why can't we just go back"

"Because I don't want to ok and I'm not going back in the closet with you." Were over Noah now get over it and leave me alone." With that Kurt left the class room missing once again the sadness in Noah's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**After school at the coffee shop.**

Kurt and Sam were enjoying a cup of coffee when they were joined by Finn. "Hey bro."

Kurt looked up at Finn. "Finn what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the mood for coffee so I decided to get one."

Kurt wasn't convinced though. "Yeah right."

Sam looked up at Finn. "Finn right."

Finn looked over at Sam "Yeah what's up?"

Sam shrugged "Nothing."

Finn looked back at Kurt "Can I talk to you?"

"Finn I'm kind of on a-"

Sam buts in "No you go ahead I have to use the restroom anyway." Sam goes to the restroom.

Finn sits across from Kurt. "So-"

Kurt cuts him off "What do you want Finn?"

"Just to talk."

"What about huh, Noah?"

Finn looks down "NO" He then looks back up. "Ok fine yeah I want to talk to you about him."

"Why?"

"He feels really bad about what happened."

"Well he should feel bad, and why are you so concerned about Noah?"

"Because he's my best friend."

"And you're my brother."

"Kurt"

"And where were you when all that happened huh. You saw what was going on and you didn't do anything about it."

"What was I suppose to do?"

"Something for christ sake."

"I'm sorry"

"Look I don't care what you say I'm not getting back together with him. I actually like Sam and I'm really looking forward to going to prom with him."

Finn looks up. "What?"

"What?"

"You're going to prom with him?"

"Yeah he asked me and I said yes."

"What about Noah?"

"Were over, now will you please leave!"

Other customers looked over at them and a waitress walked over to the table. "Is everything ok here?"

"Yes" Kurt looked down. "He was just leaving."

Finn gets up "Fine but I know you still care about him Kurt. You know you can't fool me."

Kurt looked at Finn as he left. He didn't notice that Sam was back until he sat back down. "Oh hey."

"You ok Kurt?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. So Finn's your brother right."

"Yeah, well not really."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad and his mom are married so were stepbrothers."

"Oh um you don't have to go to prom with me if you don't want to."

Kurt looks up "No I want to go with you."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt smiles "Positive"

Sam smiles "Ok then."

**Outside **

Finn stared at Sam and Kurt as they Flirted and giggled. His phone started to vibrate so he answered it. "Hello"

"Hudsonwhat's up did you talk to Kurt."

"Yeah I did look I need to tell you this in person so I'm on my way over."

"Ok"

Finn hangs up and gets in his car and goes to Pucks house. When he pulled up he saw Puck on the steps. He gets out and goes over to him. "Hey"

Puck gets up "Hey what happened with Kurt?"

"Well he was on a date with Sam."

"What are you serious?"

"Yes and he's going to prom with him Friday."

Puck sat back down "I can't believe this."

"Puck"

"I got to go." Puck gets up and goes inside.

Finn was about to go after him but he stopped himself. He decided to give Noah time so he went home.

On the other side of the door Puck was literally shaking. He was leaning against the door trying not to cry. He slid down and covered his face with his hands. Then it hit him. If he was going to win Kurt back he was going to have to do the impossible. He was going to have to come out. And he knew the perfect way. **PROM. **Noah got up and opened the door. "Finn!" He called out.

Finn stopped and turned back to Noah. "Yeah."

Noah ran up to Finn. "I need your help"

"With what?"

"Kurt I know how to get him back."

Finn's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

Noah smiles "Yeah I'm going to come out but I need your help."

"OK, what's going on?"

"We need to get everyone to vote for us for prom king and queen."

"What are you crazy?"

"What?"

"If he ends up being prom queen that will kill him."

Noah smiles "Who says he's going to be prom queen."

Finn chuckles "You're not seriously thinking about getting them to vote for you for prom queen."

"Yes I am and I need your help so will you help me?"

Finn smiles "Ok fine I'm with you."

"Great"

Finn shakes his head "So where do we begin."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday **

**One more day till prom.**

Noah was making sure everything was set and ready fort tomorrow. He even got Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the football team to help out. He was walking down the hall when he saw Kurt and Sam talking. He stopped and stared at them. When Kurt looked up at him he looked away.

When Noah looked away Kurt smiled. After saying goodbye to Sam he walked down the hall to his next class.

Noah followed him down the hall. "Kurt wait up."

Kurt stops and turns to Noah. "Yes Noah."

"Hey"

Kurt smiles "Hi"

Noah stuck his hands in his pockets. "So I hear you're going to prom with Sam."

"Yes I am."

"That's good I'm happy for you."

"Really you are."

Noah chuckles "Ok I'm not but you're happy and that's all that matters."

"Happy right."

"You're not."

"I didn't say that I just-"

"What just going out with him to make me jealous."

"No I'm not"

"Really because it's working."

Kurt chuckled "I'm really not trying to make you jealous."

"Ok Kurt"

They stared at each other awhile before Kurt finally pulled his eyes away from Noah. "I better go. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"I don't know I always thought we would go together."

"Me too."

"But can you do one thing for me?"

"Yeah"

"Save me a dance."

Kurt's smile grew wider. "That I can do bye Noah."

"Bye Kurt" Noah watched Kurt leave and he knew that he still had a chance with him and he was determined to win him back. Prom was tomorrow and it was going to make it all better. He just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

PROM

It was Friday night, and Kurt felt excited. It was Prom Night after all. He  
>was all dressed up, and now he and Finn were only waiting for Sam.<p>

The blond boy (Kurt still had a firm belief that the color was fake) had  
>rented a limo, and they would all ride to Prom in style.<p>

Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror, giving himself a once-over, when  
>Finn came up behind him.<p>

"Hey Finn, what do you think?" Kurt asked the tall boy, giving a little twirl  
>to show off the entire outfit.<p>

"You're wearing a skirt, Kurt." Finn deadpanned, staring at it intently.

"It's a kilt but how do I look?" Kurt questioned, apparently having no problems with  
>his choice of dress.<p>

Finn sits on Kurt's bed, taking a second to answer.

"You look great," he said blandly.

Kurt groans at Finn's statement. "God Finn, you are horrible liar."

"What, I like it, really I do...I just do want you to get hurt or something,"  
>he explains, looking almost pained.<p>

"Why would I get hurt?" Kurt fired back.

"Look at you Kurt. You're a guy. Why don't you just wear a suit like the rest  
>of us?" Finn suggested, with a hopeful expression.<p>

Kurt looks back at Finn, feeling defensive. "Because I don't want to! Alright?  
>I like how I look, and I'm not changing it." Kurt tells him, before walking<br>out of the room.

Finn gets up, shouting, "Kurt!" He went after the boy, finally catching up to  
>him in the living room.<p>

"Kurt, I'm sorry, alright? You really do look good." Finn said, sincerely.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Kurt asks him suspiciously.

"No, I mean it. Sam is going to love it."

Kurt smiles at him.

"Thanks," he mutters bashfully, staring at the ground. "Is Noah riding with  
>us?"<p>

"Yeah, he is..." Finn started. "Why, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering..." The door bell rang then and Kurt shrieks at the  
>sound. "There! Here, come on!" Finn chuckles and follows Kurt into the<br>hallway. When Kurt got to the front door, he paused to straighten himself up.  
>Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He froze, though, when he saw Noah<br>standing there.

"Noah." Kurt said lamely.

Noah looked up and down at Kurt. "Wow, Kurt. You look amazing," the teen said  
>in awe.<p>

Kurt blushes and smiles widely, "Thanks..."

They stare at each other for a moment, until Kurt looks away suddenly. "Um,  
>you look good too," he remarked.<p>

"I always do, but thanks anyway." Noah tells him cockily.

Kurt laughs and looks down. "So...are you here to escort me to the limo?" he asks, telling himself that the tone in his voice wasn't hope.

Noah smiles softly at Kurt. "I would love to, but that's Sam's job. I'm  
>actually here to escort Finn," Noah holds out his arm for the taller of the<br>two. "Shall we?"

Finn grins at the mohawked boy, and takes his arm as they walk to the car. Sam  
>then made his way in front of Kurt.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"Hi Sam, you look good." Kurt tells him, looking him over.

"So do you," he complimented back. Expression expectant, Sam holds out his  
>arm. "Shall we?" he asks, echoing Noah's words.<p>

Kurt closes the door to his house behind him, and locks it, before taking  
>Sam's arm, the duo heading to the limo. The limo was very large, so they had a<br>lot of extra room. Everyone had a date all except Noah.

Noah was sitting in the back of the limo alone, and Kurt felt bad for the boy.  
>Sam was next to him, but he was talking to Finn. So Kurt just stared at Noah.<p>

Noah felt eyes on him and he looked up. Seeing Kurt staring back at him, he  
>smiles at the countertenor. Kurt returned the action, and looked away for a<br>second, only to look back again, anyway.

Five minutes later, they pulled up to the entrance of the school. Everyone  
>exited the limo with their date. Noah was the last to leave, and even though<br>he was alone he wasn't sad. He was sure that this would get him his Kurt back.  
>So with the biggest smile on his face, he followed them inside the building.<p>

**I would like to thank my BATA reader for the help.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was sitting at one of the tables when Noah walked up to him with a big smiles spread across his face. "Hey Kurt"

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Noah"

Noah stuck his hands in his pocket and swayed back and forth on his feet. "So um where's Sam?"

"Finn wanted to talk to him so." Said Kurt

"Oh" Noah looks down at his feet. He was about to say something else but Sam butted in.

"Hey Noah" Sam said

Noah glared up at him. "Sam"

Sam looks down at Kurt whose face suddenly turns red. "So um Kurt would you like to dance?" Sam asks holding out his hand.

Kurt looks at Noah who's staring at him intently. He gets up and takes Sam's hand. "Sure" Hand in hand they walked to the dance floor leaving Noah standing there.

Noah sat down in a chair and looked on as Kurt and Sam danced together. He was so caught up he didn't see Finn sit next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him. "Oh hey man didn't see you."

Finn removes his hand but stays there. "Sorry I was trying to keep him talking but he saw you with Kurt and took off before I could say anything else."

Noah looks over at him. "It's alright."

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Finn asked

Noah shook his head. "No but the night's still young."

Finn smiles and looks up. He sees Rachel walking up to him so he gets up. "Hey Rachel"

"Hi Finn um I don't want to bother you but I was wondering if you would like to dance withme." She asked hopefully

Finn looks down at Noah. "Um me and Noah we-"

Noah cuts him off. "No man it's alright you go dance."

"Are you sure?" he asks

Noah waves him off "Yeah I'll be alright." Finn walks off with Rachel and Noah goes back to watching Kurt and Sam.

Kurt was looking down at his feet when he felt Sam looking at him. He slowly looks up and sees he's staring at him. "What?" he asks

"Are you ok Kurt you look like something is on your mind?" Sam asks

Kurt shakes his head. "No I'm fine, why?"

"Well you seem distracted." Sam says

Kurt stops moving but doesn't remove his hands. "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind." Kurt looks down.

Sam uses his hand to lifts his face. He leans down and kisses him.

Noah sees this and walks off.

Kurt quickly pulls back. "I'm sorry I can't."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Sam quickly says

Kurt drop his hands "look Sam you're a nice guy but I'm kind of still in love with my ex."

Sam looks down "Oh" he drops his hands from Kurt's waist. "He's a lucky guy to have you."

Kurt smiles "Thanks Sam and maybe we can still be friends."

Sam nods "Friends"

Noah went to the bathroom and ended up puking in one of the stalls. Finn saw him run off and he goes after him.

He knocks on the stall. "Noah are you ok?"

Noah wipes his moth and flushes the toilet. Getting up he opens the stall and stares at Finn. "Guess I shouldn't have eaten all that chilly and drunk a bottle of soda before prom huh." He chuckles a little. "I'm alright"

Finn watches him as he walks to the sink to wash out his mouth. "Does this have something to do with Sam and Kurt kissing?"

Noah sighs and looks back at Kurt. "Does Kurt really like that guy? I mean what has he got that I don't."

"Maybe you should talk to Kurt."

Noah sighs "What's the point huh it's obvious he doesn't care anymore."

"That's not true after you ran off I saw him push Sam off of him." Finn points out "He walked off after that and I think he's looking for you so go find him."

Noah smiles before heading out, Finn right behind him. "Thanks man."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt searched and searched but he couldn't find Noah. He ended up outside the gym sitting on the floor against the lockers. His phone rang and he quickly pulled it out thinking it was Noah and he was right. "Noah?" he said quickly.

"Kurt I've been looking everywhere for you, where are you?" Noah said.

"I'm outside the gym in the hallway." Kurt got up. "Where are you?"

"Stay there I'm on my way to you." Noah hung up the phone and went to find Kurt. HE found him leaning against the lockers. "Hummel"

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Puckerman."

Noah smiled and walked up to him. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Kurt chuckled "Well I hate it when you call me Hummel so I guess were even."

Noah stopped in front of him. "Hi"

Kurt just grinned. "Hi"

"Listen I know I put you through a lot with my fear of coming out but I want you to know that I always loved you." Noah took Kurt's hand. "And I want another chance. A chance to prove to you that I can't be caring, loving committed and 100% honest with you. Kurt you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to go on without you in my life."

Kurt stepped forward. "God Noah sometimes you talk way too much." he kisses him.

Noah pushes him against the lockers and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Kurt arms flew around the older teen's neck. Noah's hand slid down Kurt's body and landed on Kurt butt. He lifts one of Kurt's legs around his waist and held it there.

Kurt then came to his senses and started to pull away. "Noah we're in school and as much as I want to we have to stop."

Noah stopped and set Kurt's leg down. "I'm sorry I just really missed you."

"I know and I missed you too." Kurt held out his hand. "We don't have to go back in if you don't want to."

Noah looked at the gym doors then back at Kurt. "Let's go" he takes Kurt's hand and together they walk to the door.

"But what if someone says something?" Kurt said pausing at the doors.

Noah shrugged "Then I kick their asses it's simple as that."

Kurt chuckled "Whatever you say."

Noah pushed the door open and the two entered the room. When they go in was announcing the prom Kung and queen. King was first and that was Kurt. Everyone looked around for Kurt but they didn't see him. Noah let go of Kurt's hand and Kurt made his way up to the stage. When he was crowned no one really cheered for him but the glee club.

Next was the prom queen. Quinn, Santana and two other girls stood on stage as the Queen was announced. The next few seconds was nothing but Silence. Noah Puckerman was announced prom Queen. As the glee club cheered for him he proudly made his way up the stairs to get his crown.

Kurt and Noah then made their way center stage where they had their first dance. It was all going perfect for Kurt. Until he saw Amzino standing behind Noah and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well Well what do you know. Lady pants here isn't the only faggot at this school but Puckerman is too." Aminzo shouted.

The room went silent and everyone turned to the center floor. Noah let go of Kurt and turned to Amnizo. "What did you just say?" Noah asked.

Amzino smiled "Awe did I hurt the little Princesses feeling."

Noah blacked out and hit Anzino right in the face knocking him to the ground.

Kurt quickly grabbed Noah's hand. "Noah just forget it."

"I'm not going to let this asshole call you that. And that goes for anybody here. If you touch, say or do anything to Kurt Hummel again I will personally beat the living hell out of you and that's not a threat." He looked directly at Amzino who was getting helped up be the football team. "That a promise."

"Come on" Kurt said pulling him by the arm.

Noah followed Kurt out the gym with the rest of the glee club right behind him. Everyone piled up in the limo except for Kurt and Noah. There were still in the school. Walking hand in hand down the hall.

Kurt looked over at Noah. "Are you okay Noah?"

Noah smiled "I'm not the one with the broken and bloody nose."

"That's not what I mean. I mean about being called a fag." Kurt said silently.

"I've been called worse Kurt." Noah said chucking.

Kurt stopped and turned to Noah. "Will you just me real with me Noah, for once."

Noah looked down. "I felt like crap I mean now I know how you felt and Kurt I got to say you are the strongest guy I ever met."

Kurt smiled "Do you see how little I am."

Noah sighed "That's now what I mean Kurt. I mean you put up with a lot at this school and I know it hurts you but you never let it get you down. Thant's something about you that I wish I had." He stepped back and leaned against the lockers. "I was never like that. I used my fists to get what I want and you just go out there and get yourself. To tell you the truth if I went though half of the stuff you went through I would be in jail for killing someone." Kurt chucked and so did Noah. "You laugh but you know I'm serious. I love you Kurt."

Kurt steeped up and leaned on Noah's chest. "I love you too." he kisses Noah. "And you are as strong as me. You just don't know it yet." he walks off but when he realized Noah wasn't following him he stopped and looked back at him. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring at my ass?"

Noah smirked "Are you really asking me that."

Kurt blushed and started to walk again. "Fine"

"You're not going to leave me." Kurt kept walking. "Kurt!" Kurt kept walking. "Okay fine wait for me." Noah ran up behind Kurt and grabbed his hand and they left the school.


	9. Chapter 9

The limo driver dropped everyone off until all that remained was Kurt and Noah. Since they had the limo for another hour they drove around.

Kurt's head was resting on Noah's shoulder. "So how did you do it?"

Noah smiled "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt sat up "Yeah right and how did you get the whole school to vote for you to be queen and me too be King?"

Noah sighed "Ok don't be mad but I kind of told everyone to vote for you to be queen and I would be king. One we were presented with our crowns I was suppose to announce that you rightfully deserved the title of prom queen."

"Hmmm" Was all that Kurt said.

Noah looked at him. "Are you mad?"

No" Kurt says.

Noah sighs. "You are, come on Kurt I wasn't going to do that to you I just needed to do something big for you to forgive me. I didn't think that flowers would make up for it so I asked Finn for help and we came up with this plan. What wasn't suppose to happen was Aminizo and his dirty mouth. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Kurt leaned up and Kissed Noah. "You didn't ruin anything. Truth is I was having a terrible time and you actually saved the night for me."

Noah sighed "Okay good because this time it's going to be different. No more lies, secrets and deffintly no more hiding. I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt nodded "I know and I love you too." They spent the rest of the night together and they couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and start a new life together.

A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND PLEASE READ MY OTHERS ONE BECAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE VERY GOOD AND I KNOW THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THEM. P.S REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 2 LOL. :)


End file.
